


Rabbit

by djhedy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Pet Names, Possessive Andrew Minyard, Sex, Sortof, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy
Summary: Andrew began, as he often did, with Neil’s shoes.He knelt, both knees on the ground, face pressed to Neil’s leg, for a second, and, eyes closed, began untying his shoelaces.Neil’s hands were in his hair, but still, cautious, like they weren’t sure whether anything had started yet. Like they were still unsure whether it would.So, Andrew removed Neil’s shoes.-or, andrew teaches neil a lesson
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 26
Kudos: 509





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated entirely to the twitter end of the fandom, for tossing around the pet name "Rabbit"  
> i wrote this in one sitting and i have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE IT CAME FROM. enjoy. ;) ;) ;) xxx

Andrew began, as he often did, with Neil’s shoes.

He knelt, both knees on the ground, face pressed to Neil’s leg, for a second, and, eyes closed, began untying his shoelaces.

Neil’s hands were in his hair, but still, cautious, like they weren’t sure whether anything had started yet. Like they were still unsure whether it would.

So, Andrew removed Neil’s shoes.

He untied the laces, picked Neil’s legs out of them one by one, and removed them to the side. Knelt up, hands on Neil’s legs, and looked up to an anticipatory Neil.

Neil’s energy never dissipated. Even on bad days, Neil fought against everything with one instinct: to run.

_Let him run,_ Andrew thought, grazing a kiss over his bared collarbone, the only joy of a too-big tshirt on a small, lithe frame. _Let him run,_ he thought, one hand holding Neil’s shirt open so he could taste, so he could feel Neil shaking beneath him, the other hand running up, up his still-clothed leg, pausing to squeeze his inner thigh, to dance over his groin, to feel up the inside of his shirt and brush over tensing muscles.

Andrew said, “Tense.”

And Neil let out a shaky breath, one hand still in Andrew’s hair, the other braced against the mattress behind him, and said, “Yeah, well, you’re not helping.”

“Hmm,” said Andrew, biting down on bone for that comment, Neil’s hips fiddly and wanting, Andrew’s hand snaking back out of his shirt to hold him against the bed. “I think someone is thinking of running.”

Neil said, “I’m not,” quickly, like he thought words alone would be reassurance.

Andrew nipped his teeth against Neil’s throat, and glared at it, like it was responsible for holding Andrew back from burrowing inside. He said, “Forgive me if I don’t believe you, rabbit,” and spread his fingers wide across Neil’s hip, brushing a thumb under his waistband.

Neil said, “Andrew,” quiet, a little more desperate now, hand flexing in his hair. Almost holding on.

Andrew said, “Mm, good,” and left it at that.

There was more to be done, after all.

He let his thumb roam under Neil’s waistband, brush against the side of his cock, held him still and stiff on the bed, his mouth against Neil’s skin, making hungry noises against his neck, wrapped his whole hand around Neil’s cock and said, “It’s ok to run. You will want to. Sometimes you might even take a step out the door. It’s in your nature.” He twisted his hand around the head of Neil’s dick and Neil gasped wetly against the side of Andrew’s head.

Andrew licked up the side of his face and over the rim of Neil’s ear, tasting sweat, and heat, and _Neil_ , and Neil’s legs spread automatically to accommodate the new way they fit together. Andrew said, “And who do you come back to, hmm? What does a rabbit do when they’re spent. When they’ve lost the feeling in their legs. The air in their lungs. When they’ve got nowhere else to go. Where does he go then?”

Neil rubbed his head against the side of Andrew’s, definitely shaking now. He murmured, “You.”

“Hmm?”

“ _You_ , Andrew, oh my god –” and sucked in a tight breath as Andrew, in one movement, pushed Neil’s pants down with one hand and hauled him by the waist further up the mattress with the other. He climbed over him, holding himself just off Neil’s body, hand working furiously around him now.

Andrew said, “That’s right, rabbit. Who do you come to?”

“You,” Neil murmured, and this angle was better, Andrew could see his face as it contorted, could see his arms tense as his hands dug into Andrew’s shoulders.

Andrew said, “Who do you come to?” and stuck his tongue in Neil’s mouth.

Could hear Neil’s lungs screaming down his throat as he pulled him to the edge and abruptly let go.

Neil _whined_.

Neil said, “You’re a fucking asshole,” one hand over his face, not trying to hide how badly he was shaking, but like he didn’t want to bear his shame to Andrew, didn’t want him to see exactly how much he wanted it, how much he needed it.

It was the opposite of what Andrew wanted.

Andrew said, “We will do this until I believe you. Look at me.” And waited. He waited patiently, even removed his body from Neil’s, sat back on Neil’s thighs, top of his hair grazing the bunk above theirs.

Neil removed his hand and folded his arms over his torso, and looked at him, petulant. “Ok. I can see you now. You’re still an asshole.”

Andrew said, “That’s better,” and wrapped his hand around Neil again.

Neil said, “Oh my _god_ ,” like he was annoyed, but the groan he made when Andrew licked the head of his cock suggested otherwise.

Andrew said, conversationally, “Here’s the thing,” as he sped up and slowed down his pulls, as he let his hand do what it wanted, which was sometimes treading lower, feeling Neil’s balls, pulling them into his mouth to delicious groans from Neil, to sometimes tease at his hole, to sometimes feed his entire cock into Andrew’s mouth only to let it out to smack against his stomach. “Here’s the thing,” he said again, once he’d remembered his line of conversation, once Neil’s eyebrows were drawn and tight, his mouth pursed in one moment and gasping for breath in another. “I don’t believe you.”

“You, Andrew, for fuck’s sake, I come to you,” Neil snapped, like he was angry.

Angry in bed Neil was one of Andrew’s favourite Neils.

He had a top five, that he was curating, with still images of the best moments in his head alongside lines scratched into the wall like names of winners.

There was teasing Neil – an upturn to one side of his mouth, naked and plastered along Andrew’s side, content and thinking he had the upperhand;

there was anxious Neil, the most rabbity of them all, the one who urged Andrew on, the one who had everything over in minutes, the one who had the least breath in him when he came;

there was loud Neil – loud Neil, a rare creature, one even Andrew couldn’t always predict the appearance of, who never came when he was called, who came at the oddest of moments – when the upperclassmen were outside the dorm, once, the image afterwards of a topless Neil slouching against an open doorframe, shrugging, the careless “What?” already falling from his lips while Andrew’s heart was still pinning him to the mattress, was still climbing out of his mouth;

there was pliant Neil, _“yes”_ Neil, _“anything”_ Neil, _“it’s always yes with you”_ Neil, quiet or humorous or staring at Andrew with that fucking look in his eyes, always with the same fucking words falling from his lips.

Now, he said, “What are you waiting for?”

And Andrew removed his hand entirely.

Neil took in a deep breath, and Andrew watched as it shaked the skin, the muscles, all the way from the bunching of his thighs and the hair around his groin, up his bellybutton, up the scattering of hair around his chest, up through a melodramatic movement of his adam’s apple, up like a bristle over the scars on his cheeks, all the way up into angry blue eyes.

Andrew said, “I don’t believe you rabbit.”

Neil said, “This is ridiculous. You’re moving to another state not another country.”

“I know,” Andrew said, taking Neil into his mouth again, just to drive the point home. He said, _I can do this to you with only a plane between us,_ he said, _this can happen with half a day’s notice_. He waited until he could feel tremors collecting in Neil’s body beneath him before he let go again, Neil’s cock springing out of his mouth and Neil pulling an angry pillow over his face. What he said was, “If I come back, and this isn’t here, do you know how inconvenient that would be?”

Neil removed the pillow. “Andrew. I. _Know.”_

“Hmm,” said Andrew, considering. He moved up Neil’s body this time, held himself over Neil’s face and said, “I’m not sure. I think maybe the rabbit needs loosening up,” snaking a hand out to their nightstand, grabbing lube, curling a hand over Neil’s eager face one the lube was used and deposited near his ass, said, “just to really drive the message home. Hmm?”

And Neil nodded, and said, “Yes, yeah, ok, yes, drive it home Andrew.”

Andrew was as close to laughing as he ever was when they were like this, and said, “Rabbits should be seen and not heard,” and plunged a coated finger into Neil.

The noises Neil made were _filthy._ Moans, and “Fuck, Andrew”, and the scrape of a nail down his upper arms, dancing over the tops of his armbands, and “You fucking asshole,” when Andrew removed his fingers abruptly only to shove a third one in, only to press against Neil again, and again, over and over again until Neil whimpered, “Andrew,” and he removed it again.

Andrew sat on Neil’s thighs, and studied his fingers. “Gross,” he said, as Neil trembled beneath him, body that delicious delicacy between taut and pliant, between already running and already coming back, between _Neil’s_ and _Andrew’s_.

Andrew curled dirty fingers over Neil’s jaw and lifted up his leg, and said, “Perfect.”

Neil shivered, blue eyes wide and entreating and awful and angry and waiting and ready and perfect and perfect and perfect and gasped, “I don’t –” before Andrew pushed into him in one glorious slide.

He held them there. Just held it. Squeezed his eyes shut. Whispered, “Rabbit,” into Neil’s ear, licked it for good measure.

Heard Neil whisper back, “I’m here.”

And that pissed him off. Like Neil thought he needed reassurance. He didn’t. He wasn’t the one who needed telling, who needed reminding what the deal was. So Andrew pulled back, assessed Neil’s face, and pounded into him.

He said, Neil’s entire body jolting against the headboard, tiny _yes_ es escaping Neil’s lips, “When you run, you forget something. What do you forget?”

Neil said, “Nnrgh.”

And Andrew slowed a little, and said, “What do you forget?”

Neil said, “Come on Andrew, holy _fuck_ , oh my god I’m so close come _on,_ ”

And Andrew said, punctuating each word with a loud, heavy, pounding thrust, feeling Neil’s body melting beneath his, feeling a hand greedily over each muscle as Neil tensed and relaxed, over and over, felt his own hand, unbidden, as it wrapped around Neil’s cock, watched as it pulled and pulled and heard himself grunt out, “Who do you come to, rabbit?”

Neil gasped, “ _You_ ,” and came, and came, and came.

Curled, and linked, and lined up, hands twirling through hair and thighs warm and heavy and heartbeats never slowing down, Neil said, “You are the most melodramatic person I have ever met.”

And Andrew said, “Hmm,” and kissed him.

Neil curled towards him to face Andrew properly, and held his face back an inch, and looked serious.

Serious in bed Neil was not in Andrew’s top five.

Neil said, “I’m sorry I went for a long run this morning. I didn’t think. I know that doesn’t help, but. I should have taken my phone. I guess – you’re right, I’m not looking forward to you leaving. Of course I’m not. But – I mean, I get your point. This – this isn’t going anywhere. Right?” He bit his lip, looked at Andrew with hope and fire in his eyes. Thumbed delicately over his cheek.

Andrew frowned. That hadn’t been the point at all. The point was Andrew was Neil’s first and last point of call. The thing he could ground himself against. The thing he could call and feel _home_. The thing he had promised not to run from. The thing he had promised he could hold himself up against. Promised not to run from. To come back to. To always fucking come back to.

It had nothing to do with _this_.

Andrew sighed, and kissed Neil, kissed him and licked over his lips and said, “Maybe we’ll have to have another lesson,” and felt Neil smirk against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
